Electric Personalities
by Mangafollower
Summary: Volkner lost his passion for battling. Will he regain that passion after he visits the Unova region? Volkner/Elesa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! It would be great if you could leave a review commenting on what I could do better/what I did good. I plan on writing more chapters to this story and thanks for reading!**

"Do you know thunderbolt?" was his greeting before he had his battle with Shauntal, a member of the elite four of Unova who specialized in ghost types. The electric type gym leader proved to be one of the toughest trainers Shauntal faced and was eventually defeated when his Luxray used a devastating crunch on her Drifblim.

This event occurred two years ago.

As Shauntal thought about the memory of her defeat, she thought about becoming stronger and tried to achieve the close bonds the electric trainer had with his pokemon in the past two years. She remembers asking him what his name was. He slowly turned around and with a very small smile he replied "My name is Volkner". She made the decision and wanting to see his progress over the years, challenged him in facing the elite four in the Unova region with the consent of the champion.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Electivire use thunderpunch"

With that, the pokemon moved at an incredible speed to deliver the final blow to his opponent. Volkner sighed and slowly walked outside of the gym. He turned around and looked at the renovations he made to the gym, including a puzzle of turning gears and walkways spread out in the city of Sunnyshore which were made in complete boredom. Very few trainers made it to him and all failed to defeat even one of his pokemon. As his pokemon grew stronger from defeating many challengers, he became famous throughout the pokemon world and was thought to be unbeatable. He thought of challenging the elite four for some time, but never found himself doing so. Even though he was still in his younger 20's and was at the top of his life, he lost all his passion for battling and wanted to give up his position as gym leader.

Volkner went to the top of the lighthouse and watched the city, as he did every day. He often thought to himself why he was depressed. He missed the days when he showed passion in battling, but due to the lack of strong trainers, he slowly began to lack emotion. He needed something more than battling. He needed… Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but rather than seeing who it was, continued to gaze out the window.

"Hello Flint" Volkner said without turning around.

"Hey Volkner! I knew you'd be up here." Flint said with a wide grin.

"Mmmm." Volkner replied very unenthusiastically.

Flint was an elite-four member of Sinnoh, specialized in fire types with a fire-red afro to match his position. He and Volkner had a history of fighting each other when they were young. However, as time went by and they acknowledged each other's strength, turned from rivals to best friends.

"Brighten up man! It's a beautiful day outside, loosen up a bit!" Flint said after Volkner's rather unfriendly response.

Over the years, Flint saw Volkner change from an active gym leader who was happy to take on every challenger, to a very serious person. But today, Flint had something that would rekindle Volkner's reactions to battling.

"I came to deliver a message, given by the elite-four of the Unova region!" Flint said as he took out a very intricate letter with a pokeball symbol on the front.

"The Unova region?" Volkner thought to himself as he opened the letter. While he read the letter, Flint could swear that he saw his friend's face brighten up more in the past 5 minutes than it did in the last 2 years.

"So what does it say?" Flint asked.

"The Unova elite-four… challenged me to fight against them in a month" Volkner said with anticipation rising inside his body.

"What? That's great man! I'm sure they shouldn't be too tough against your skills!" Flint replied.

What's more surprising than the fact that the elite four hasn't challenged any trainer for decades is the fact that Volkner showed small signs of emotion. Flint saw this as an opportunity to bring back the younger Volkner.

"You still have a month before your challenge, let's go have some fun!" Flint said rather childlike.

Rather than decline like he usually does, Volkner stood quietly and finally made a decision.

"Alright, I guess it can't hurt"

Flint was excited that his friend was agreeing and after a few minutes of talking of their plan, they agreed to go to the Unova region itself.

"I have a cousin at the Unova region, I'll call her up and ask her to give us a tour when we get there!" Flint said.

While Flint was calling, Volkner went back to his gym to prepare the pokemon he was going to use during his battle. As he was thinking on what to use, he forgot completely about his duties as a gym leader and silently cursed. He sighed and grabbed the phone to call Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region, on taking a break for a month. As he prepared to get rejected and lose his plans with Flint, he was shocked when Cynthia said that he could take as long of a break as he wanted and not to worry about his gym.

As Cynthia hung up from her call with Volkner, she thought to herself

"A break could do you well, Volkner. Perhaps maybe you will even regain that battling passion of yours."

Volkner put his phone down and realized that his hand was shaking. Not from fear on fighting the elite four, but from anticipation that he can show off his skills he improved on over the years. While he was excited, he also knew that he was completely unprepared on fighting pokemon from another region, as he had almost no information on what their skills or abilities were. While Volkner was thinking about his dilemma, Flint was almost finished with his call.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days, thanks Skyla!" Flint replied.

"I heard a lot about this Volkner… Maybe he can give her some entertainment for a while" Skyla said with a slight grin.

"I'll be waiting in Nimbasa city to show you around" Skyla said as their phone conversation ended.

**(In Nimbasa City)**

As Skyla ended her conversation with the elite four member, she turned her gaze back to the fashion show that was starting. For the first few minutes, many models came out with clothes that reflected the Unova region. Skyla yawned as she saw this many times before. However, as the show was about to end, all conversations stopped and everyone turned their attention to the model that arrived at the stage. She had a very elegant yellow dress which seemed to flow with every step, sparkling blue eyes that caused many of her fans to melt and giant headphones with a blue and red border which had black strings rolling down her body with white tips at the end. The cheering was enormous and caused the building to shake, as the shining beauty walked down the path to show her dress.

"This is going to be a fun month" Skyla thought as she remembered the plan she had with Flint.


	2. Chapter 2 : A new beginning!

"You ready to leave Volkner?"

"Almost. What about you?" Volkner replied when he saw Flint with only a small bag.

"I prepared before I came here." Flint said, patting his bag with a big grin.

"_So he knew I was going_."

Volkner tucked a yellow object in his pocket and followed Flint out the gym as he watched the snowy beaches of Sunyshore in the distance. He wouldn't be getting any challengers in the winter, anyways. It wasn't usual to see snow, but was always a pleasant sight to see. The walkways that were usually filled with people were now empty as most of them retreated back to their homes for warmth. While they rested inside, he would be starting his journey on the outside. As the light snow pattered on their shoulders, Volkner remembered his conversation he had with Jasmine, a few months ago.

"I came from very far away because I wanted to get stronger. This city makes me feel at home somehow. On the way I met all sorts of people with their Pokémon... They all looked like they were having fun. I felt happy seeing it." Was what Jasmine said before Volkner found out that she was a steel type gym leader from Johto. "

I also came to partake in pokemon contests" She said sheepishly.

"_Unova… I wonder what it feels like to be in an entirely different region_."

Volkner continued to think until Flint jarred him back to reality.

"We'll have to go to Canalave city first, and then jump to the Battle zone to restock up on supplies before we get to Unova. It takes a bit of time to just get there, but it's definitely worth it!" Flint exclaimed, thinking about the times he went there.

Volkner realized that he hadn't left Sunyshore City for the last year, since he had no reason to do so. It was still depressing to him that he would rather fix machines than to hang out with other people, but then again he didn't really like to talk to others besides Flint.

They walked on to Route 222 as Volkner took one last look of the city. It would be a while before he saw it again, but he knew it was also a while since he left it too.

He turned away from the city and caught up to Flint who seemed to be thinking about something else when they both heard the rustling of a bush. They quickly turned their attention towards the source of the noise as they silently nodded to each other and cautiously approached it. The bush rustled for a few moments before a pokemon came out of it with a somewhat energetic mood. Volkner knew immediately what pokemon it was since it was seen multiple times in the city, attracted to the electricity that radiated from his gym. Flint however first assumed it was a giant snowball coming towards him and was about to dodge when he realized the snowball was actually the white fleece of a pokemon.

"It's just a Flaffy." Volkner said as he released his Jolteon from its pokeball. "I'll handle this one, Flint."

Flint grinned and took a step back as he watched the Jolteon start its attack.

(In Nimbasa City)

Elesa stepped off the platform and walked to her changing room with the roar of the crowd echoing off the walls behind her. It was another amazing fashion show, the clothes being almost as radiant as the model who wore them. After changing into her regular clothing, she stepped out to meet a pair of clear blue eyes and red hair looking at her.

"Skyla!" Elesa said, surprised to see her friend here.

"You were great Elesa!" Skyla replied with a hug.

The two friends laughed and talked as they walked out the building smiling shoulder to shoulder. What they didn't expect was a crowd waiting for them as they left the building. Elesa groaned as it wasn't new to her to see the bright lights and loud noises of people wanting a picture or an autograph with her. They were incredibly persistent, no matter what exit she came out from there was always a crowd waiting for her.

Before she was surrounded however, she got a call from the pokemon gym saying that there was a challenger named Hilbert waiting for her outside the building. With an almost eager movement, she quickly apologized to the crowd before making her way to the gym with Skyla right behind her. When they saw the gym, they saw a young teenager with a blue jacket and a red hat looking down at a pokeball. He seemed to be pondering something until he saw them rushing towards him with a crowd right behind them. He sweat dropped and opened his mouth to say something when Elesa quickly motioned him to the gym with a quick wave. Skyla shut the doors behind them as the photographers got caught outside trying to get a glimpse of the model that already moved to the battle ground further inside the gym. The lights turned on the field as Elesa took her spot opposite to Hilbert.

"So you're the challenger I was hearing about" Elesa said with a small pant as she recomposed herself.

"Well then, show me how bright your pokemon can shine!" she said as she released her pokeball containing her Emolga.

Hilbert grinned and did a simple nod before throwing out his own pokeball.

(Back in Sinnoh)

Besides the wild pokemon that appeared to Flint and Volkner, nothing much happened as they quickly travelled to their location. After a brief stop at the bustling city of Jubilife to eat lunch, they arrived at their destination.

"Alright! I beat you Volkner!" Flint said as he took a very dramatic step into Canalave city.

"You took off before I could even say anything."

"Heh, well last one to the ship is a rotten Eggxecute!"

"We didn't even get the tickets ye-" Volkner started but grumbled when he saw that Flint was already halfway there. "He runs faster than my jolteon."

As he watched the red afro run towards the ship, Volkner made his way to the Canalave library to pick up a book. He stepped inside not knowing what to expect, he hasn't been to many libraries before and never bothered to actually get a book in the first place. To his relief he saw a familiar figure that seemed to be reading a book about pokemon mythology. Volkner made his way to the purple haired man as he closed and looked up from his book.

"Ah, hello Volkner. You're here to read, too? You timed your arrival well; I just finished reading a book of philosophy from an ancient, far-off land you see."

"Hello Lucian, it's been a while." Volkner replied.

He occasionally saw Lucian when he went to visit Flint at the Elite Four, but hasn't seen him recently as he was more preoccupied by the renovations he was making to the city.

"Anyways" Volkner continued. "I was looking for a book on the Unova region. Preferably one about the pokemon that is common there. Do you happen to know any?"

"Unova? I'm afraid there aren't any books that relate to that region. There are only books about the history of pokemon here. There are many theories, including a new one about fairy type pokemon. Anyways, I recommend going to visit their professor, professor Juniper I believe, if you wish to know more about the region." Lucian said as he placed his book back on the shelf.

"Professor Juniper? Alright then, I'll remember that. Thanks Lucian"

"I imagine we'll see each other again as different people in the future, Volkner. Take care."

Before Volkner could make sense of that, Lucian left the building with a small smile as he saw Flint running around near the docks of the ship.

Volkner walked to the docks to meet an ecstatic Flint with two tickets for the ship as the announcement was called for departure to the Battle Zone. While the two were boarding the ship, some of the pokemon trainers occasionally glanced in their direction while pointing and whispering about something.

"Hey isn't that..."

"Yeah that is…"

Were some of the comments Volkner heard before they were safely on the deck looking out into the ocean. What he didn't notice was a strange man in a black cloak talking on his phone while looking pointedly at the ship that was just leaving the dock.

"Sir, it appears that Volkner, the gym leader from Sinnoh and Flint, a member of the elite four has boarded the ship to Unova."

After a brief silence on the other line, there was a response that was spoken with a commanding voice while also silent enough to be a whisper.

"This may cause a problem. We'll have to change our plans accordingly. Stay at Sinnoh and alert me if any others decide to come."

"Yes sir."

After making sure he wasn't being followed, the cloaked figure disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**Hey guys, it's been a really long time since I last updated (Was almost a year ago jeez) since I was preoccupied by school work. This chapter mostly foreshadows things that will occur later in the story, so please give feedback on what I did well / what you would like to see. I hope to be more active and thanks for reading!**


End file.
